Vongola Meeting BLEACH Style!
by alagon18
Summary: ONESHOT: A Vongola Meeting but with the BLEACH Characters!


**Disclaimer: I don't own either BLEACH or KHR, if I did then the epicenes would explode my head!

* * *

**

Ichigo Kurosaki was _not_ in a happy mood. As the new Boss of the Vongola Family, it was his job to keep his Guardians in order, yeah… that wasn't happening.

"Why the _fuck _am I the Storm Guardian?" Grimmjow **Jeagerjaques wasn't in the best of moods, **_**this title belonged to the brat who was gay for his Boss!**_ "**Maybe it has something to do with your anger issues, need to fight everybody, AND your intense obsession with Kurosaki," Ulquiorra remarked offhandedly while playing with his Mist Vongola Gear. **_**I would have preferred a bat over an owl… **_**Ury****ū**** couldn't help but snicker.**

"I am not FUCKING OBSESSED WITH KUROSAKI!" Grimmjow was absolutely brimming with a desire to kill the Espada that was now Ichigo's Mist Guardian.

"Well you did always search for Ichigo every time you heard he was nearby, and you got Orihime to heal him when you discovered that he was critically injured by Ulquiorra," Renji added. Chad nodded in agreement.

"That's only cause I wanted to fight him!" deny as much as you want Grimmy, everyone (except maybe Ichigo) know that you want to play adult and perverse games with the oranged-haired Boss. "Why are we in a fucking different series anyways?" that was the question on every Guardian's minds.

"That was what I was trying to explain before you went on your stupid rant asshole!" Ichigo couldn't believe how bitchy Grimmjow could be. "Anyway, Urahara made some sort of agreement with a baby and now here we are!"

_That didn't explain anything idiot! _Ichigo's Guardians thought collectively.

"That aside Kurosaki, why am I here?" Byakuya was also not enjoying himself. _What an ugly piece of jewelry _he thought as he examined the Bracelet of the Cloud: Version X.

"Really Captain?" Renji couldn't help but feel a little shocked, "You're like the perfect candidate in our series to be Ichigo's Cloud Guardian! I mean, you think you're the strongest out of all of us–" Byakuya gave him a glare, "I mean you _are _the strongest guy here! You hate being around all of us, a ridiculous number of fangirls want to bed you, and you don't say more than two words at a time. No one else fits the bill of Cloud Guardian better than you!"

"Very well then, but Renji, if I may ask, why are you the Lightning Guardian?"

"Oh well… Hmmm, Ichigo _why_ am I your Lightning Guardian?"

Ichigo began to fidget a little, "Ehheh, you sure you want to know Renji?" Ichigo didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings.

"Yeah, go ahead tell me," Renji couldn't see what the problem was.

"Well… you see…" Ichigo had to choose the right words.

"Like the cow in this series, you've _never_ won a battle," Uryū said quite bluntly.

"WHAT? I've won battles!" Renji's pride had been crushed (how did he even had any pride left?)

Uryū scoffed that this statement, "Let's see: Ichigo kicked your ass _twice, _Byakuya and Aizen curbed stomped you, Ilfort Grantz only lost cause a _little girl _softened him up for you, and don't even get me started Szayelaporro!" By the time Uryū was finished, Renji was in the fetal position crying.

Ichigo couldn't believe that his Rain Guardian made Renji cry, "Uh Renji? Come on man, losing almost every fight you've ever been in doesn't mean that you aren't strong!" Renji just cried louder.

"Damn Kurosaki, you just made it worse!" Grimmjow couldn't believe how pathetic the guy looked. He noticed that Chad hadn't said a word during the entire meeting, "Hey big guy, what ring did you get?"

Chad looked up at Grimmjow's direction and showed him the bangle that he was wearing on his right arm, "Hmm, I'm the Sun Guardian…" he said in his low soft voice.

_Huh? Doesn't that title belong to that loud-ass punk?_ As if sensing his confusion, Chad added, "its cause I also fight with my fists… Well, sort of…" He then remained quiet again.

"I'm also surprised that Ulquiorra is here with us," Uryū noted with a bit of surprise.

"Well Kurosaki saw it appropriate to have me take the place of a fellow nihilist, besides it allows me to spend more time observing that what you all call the 'heart'" and with that Ulquiorra went back to observing the intricate designs that went with his Mist Vongola Gear.

_Well this is going to be interesting _Ichigo thought to himself. It was time to see what adventures he and his Guardians could get into.

xXx

* * *

**alagon: Please review! If enough people are interested then I'll do a small series. In case you're wondering about who is who**

**Ichigo: Sky Boss (cause he has orange hair XD)**

**Grimmjow: Storm (cause he is truly quite obsessed with his Boss!)**

**Uryū: Rain (he's calm and likes anything blue!)**

**Chad: Sun (he also punches, well sort of…)**

**Renji: Lightning (never won a fight like a certain cow…)**

**Byakuya: Cloud (has as many fangirls as a certain prefect)**

**Ulquiorra: Mist (eh really no reason why, I just find him badass)**

**kayjee: remember! Tell us what you think!**


End file.
